Snowy Cafe
by Jung Minrin
Summary: PROLOG / Selamat datang di Snowy Cafe. Kami menyajikan kehangatan khas kopi dalam suasana yang sejuk dan menyegarkan. / Oneshot Collection / Warning : Genderswitch, Typos, Fluff / Request pairing? Read inside! / DLDR! RnR!


**Title**

Snowy Cafe

Prolog : Kibum-First Love

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Heechul

Shim Changmin

**Warning**

Genderswitch, Typos, (too much) Fluff

**Author Note**

This chapter is presented by Kibum's POV

* * *

Aku masih fokus dalam menekuni buku bisnis di hadapanku.

Kalian mengira aku seorang business woman? Mahasiswi bisnis?

Aniyo~ Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi seni.

Lalu, kenapa aku malah membaca buku bisnis?

Mwolla~ Akhir-akhir ini, aku sangat tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Well, sesungguhnya, aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang kental akan dunia bisnis. Bahkan, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ada darah seorang pebisnis yang mengalir dalam darahku.

Aigoo~ Kurasa, mereka terlalu berlebihan. Aku saja belum pernah melihat darahku sendiri. Bagaimana mereka sudah melihatnya, bahkan menelitinya hingga tahu bahwa darahku dialiri darah seorang pebisnis?

Baiklah. Abaikan paragraf tadi. Aku hanya bercanda.

Well, tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa aku memang keturunan para pebisnis sukses di Korea.

Kim Youngwon, salah satu pebisnis sukses di Korea adalah Appa-ku. Sementara Umma-ku, Kim-Park-Jungsoo adalah seorang pengusaha butik terkenal.

Dan kenapa aku malah terdampar di jurusan seni?

Mudah saja, karena sejak kecil, aku memang lebih tertarik dalam dunia seni daripada dunia bisnis. Sama seperti sepupuku, Kim Heechul, yang lebih senang menggeluti dunia desain interior dan Kim Jaejoong yang sibuk mengejat impiannya sebagai dokter anak.

Orang-orang boleh bilang kalau aku memiliki darah bisnis. Tapi, keahlianku dalam dunia seni juga tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Aku memang tidak mempunyai suara yang bagus, tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menyanyi rap. Aku juga bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik dan menggubah lagu. Gerakan tari dan aktingku juga tak bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja.

Lucu sekali~

Tapi, aku justru merasa ditikam. Kini, aku malah tertarik pada dunia bisnis. Entah karena apa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk terjun dalam dunia itu. Aku pun belum mengetahui hal itu.

Dan syukurlah, Appa-ku masih menerimaku dengan baik dan bersedia untuk mengajariku tentang seluk-beluk dunia bisnis. Ya, aku memang tidak belajar sesuatu yang berat-berat. Hanya tips dan trik sederhana dalam menjalankan bisnis. Toh, aku belum berniat untuk menangani sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Hei!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba menutup buku yang sedang kubaca.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Ya, Unnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku jengkel pada seseorang yang ternyata sepupuku yang kubilang tadi, Kim Heechul.

Heechul Unnie tertawa renyah, lalu duduk di sampingku. "Ya, Bummie! Kau serius akan terjun ke dunia bisnis?" tanya Heechul Unnie.

Aku tersenyum. "Mwolla," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Waeyo, Unnie?"

"Ah, ani." Heechul Unnie merentangkan tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja, kemarin Jungsoo Ahjumma sudah heboh membicarakan tentang ketertarikanmu untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis," jelas Heechul Unnie.

"Jinjja?" Aku mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ne." Heechul Unnie mengangguk mantap. "Ahjumma bahkan sudah mempersiapkan tawaran untukmu," imbuhnya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Oh, jangan-jangan~"

Aku menatap Heechul Unnie dengan penasaran. "Jangan-jangan apa, Unnie?"

Heechul Unnie menunjuk wajahku. "Kau sedang menghindar dari perjodohan itu, ya?" seru Heechul Unnie.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Perjodohan apa?" tanyaku polos.

Heechul Unnie langsung menutup mulutnya. "Aish! Kau belum tahu, ya?" bisiknya.

Aku masih tak paham.

"Ah, sudahlah, Bummie. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi," ucap Heechul Unnie sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Aku pun memilih untuk terdiam, dengan seribu pertanyaan mengganjal dalam hati.

* * *

"Perjodohan?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya masih menatapku.

"Ne, begitulah yang kudengar dari Heechul Unnie," balasku.

Kyuhyun terdiam, nampak sedang berpikir. Oke, bocah ini memang setahun di bawahku. Tapi, kecerdasannya memang tak boleh diragukan lagi. Kepopulerannya sebagai mahasiswi musik memang tak bisa disangkal. Dan aku memang sering berbincang dengannya, untuk sekedar saling bertukar informasi atau berbincang tentang masalah pribadi. "Ya, mungkin saja, itu memang terjadi. Mungkin si iblis itu hanya sedang kelepasan bicara," ucap Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Sekilas, aku melemparkan tatapan hororku, ketika Kyuhyun dengan santainya menyebut Heechul Unnie sebagai iblis. Ya. Mungkin itu memang benar. Heechul Unnie adalah iblis dan Kyuhyun adalah setan.

"Tapi perjodohan apa? Kenapa aku tak tahu, sementara Heechul Unnie sudah tahu?" tanyaku heran.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Mungkin, karena siapapun yang mencoba merangkai perjodohan untukmu, tahu betul sikapmu yang dingin dan jutek pada namja. Makanya, dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darimu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kalau aku mau terjun ke dunia bisnis?" tanyaku lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Mwolla, Unnie~" balas Kyuhyun pasrah.

Aku ikut-ikutan mendesah. "Arrasseo. Yang penting, aku tak jadi dijodohkan."

"Makanya, carilah namjachingu, Unnie," celetuk Kyuhyun yang sukses membuatku bungkam

* * *

'_Carilah namjachingu_.'

Kalimat Kyuhyun itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Oke, mencari namjachingu bukanlah perkara sulit buatku. Bahkan, semua orang bilang bahwa setiap namja rela mengantri menjadi pacarku. Dan aku menyadarinya, mengingat banyak namja yang menyatakan cinta mereka padaku, tapi selalu sukses kutolak.

Masalahnya hanyalah, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah aku punya namjachingu?

Aku bukanlah tipe yeoja yang agresif pada namja. Aku hanya khawatir kalau aku hanya akan menjadi sosok yang membosankan bagi namjachingu-ku nantinya.

Dan karena pemikiran itulah aku selalu menolak cinta yang ditawarkan para namja, meski namja-namja itu termasuk idaman para yeoja.

Aku mengaduk pelan _latte_ yang kupesan di salah satu Coffee Shop di dekat kampusku.

Aku bukanlah penikmat kopi, seperti aku yang bukan penggila namja.

Aku hanya iseng berkunjung ke Coffee Shop ini. Alih-alih mendapat namjachingu, setidaknya aku bisa menikmati rasa kopi yang ditawarkan di Coffee Shop ini.

Pemikiran yang dangkal, kalau aku beranggapan bahwa aku bisa menemukan namja di Coffee Shop. Bukannya tidak mungkin. Hanya saja, mungkin aku bisa menemukannya di tempat yang jauh lebih menarik dibanding sekedar Coffee Shop.

SRAK!

Seseorang menyenggol kursiku, menyebabkan kursiku bergeser sedikit. "Ah, mianhae, mianhae," ucap seseorang itu.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri di belakangku. "Um, gwaenchana," balasku ramah.

Namja itu menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu kenyamananmu," ucapnya sopan.

Aku bahkan harus mendongak untuk memperhatikan wajahnya dengan jelas. Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar tinggi sekali! Dan dia sungguh menawan. Tak pernah, aku merasa begitu tertarik pada seorang namja. "Gwaenchana," ucapku sekali lagi.

"Permisi, aku sedang ada urusan," pamitnya.

Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

Namja jangkung itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

_Siapa namanya?_

_Bagaimana sosoknya?_

Ya Tuhan, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta padanya?

Apakah dia jodohku?

Kalau iya, tolong pertemukan aku dengannya.

Dan seolah mendengar doaku, Tuhan memberikan secercah harapan untukku.

Name tag-nya tersangkut di tali selempang tasku.

Tapi, seperti dirajam, aku tak bisa menemukan sosok itu kembali.

Sosok bernama...

Shim Changmin.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

* * *

Sebenernya, fic ini semacam kumpulan oneshot yang saling berkesinambungan. Ceritanya nanti mengangkat tentang kehidupan di Snowy Cafe dan ini adalah prolog-nya yang mengangkat tentang kisah cinta sang pemilik Snowy Cafe, Kim Kibum.

Nah, kalo readers berminat, nantinya Dee langsung masuk ke set dimana Kibum udah mendirikan Snowy Cafe. Dan dimulailah berbagai kisah-kisah menarik di dalamnya ^^

Kalau ada yang berminat, silakan tulis di kolom review :)

Dee juga menawarkan **REQUEST PAIRING**. Dee udah nyiapin beberapa pairing. Kebanyakan sih, yang official dan yang crack ada 3. Jadi, silakan reques, yaa ^^

Apalagi yang di luar SM, yaa. Soalnya, Dee gak begitu kenal pairing di luar SM. Mohon bantuannya *bow*

Dee tunggu review dari kalian :*

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
